


Trust This

by JaneDavitt



Series: Behind Closed Doors [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's not afraid of him but that's not quite enough for Giles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust This

“Stay still.”

The sunlight spreads towards his hand, palm up on my pillow. The marks his fangs left, when I told him to be silent, and he used it as a gag, have faded.

The pool of light edges closer but he doesn’t move, or glance at it, keeping his eyes open, fixed on me.

Light laps at fingertips and I imagine the pale skin flushing poison-apple red, spurting flames, crisply blackening...

My hand covers his and he smiles knowingly, with no hint of relief.

“You knew I wouldn’t let you burn.”

“Maybe.”

 _“Yes.”_

And I kiss him to silence.


End file.
